Les Chroniques du quotidien des Sorciers
by leanora-potter
Summary: Toutes les grandes Histoires contiennnent des petites histoires... Ce recueil de nouvelles contientra toutes ses histoires qui se passent en même temps que mes fanfics "les épreuves de la vie", "Draco, Elanor et Compagnie" et "L'autre monde".


**Blabla de Leanora-Potter : **Voici la première nouvelle qui ouvre le recueil de nouvelles qui vous fera découvrir des morceaux d'histoires évoqués dans mes trois fanfics de ma série "Au fil des saisons".

Pour chaque histoire, j'ai pioché 3 mots au hasard dans le dico et je les ai intégrés dans le récit.

L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, sauf les personnages nés de ma plume (liens du lexique dans mon profil).

_Mots de ce chapitre : __**Verglas**__, __**Entretien**__, __**mètre**__._

_Dans la première version de cette histoire, Jane finissait au paradis. Mais après avoir vu le film Fantôme et comp., je me suis décidée à la faire finir à l'état de fantôme. J'espère que Jane ne m'en voudra pas ^^._

* * *

**La dernière idée de Jane Labella**

J'en ai eu des idées surprenantes durant ma vie, certains excellentes comme créer mon propre journal « le quotidien des sorciers », ou alors me marier avec Frederik. D'autres ne furent pas terribles, comme celle où j'ai voulu me teindre en rousse. Ce jour-là, Frederik a failli en mourir de rire !

Mais la pire que j'ai pu avoir, c'était de mourir. Mourir a vraiment été la plus stupide de mes idées ! Je crois que si j'étais morte lors de l'année des ténèbres, je l'aurais peut-être mieux vécu.

Un matin de novembre, alors que je me rendais chez mes parents à Bath, ma voiture a glissé sur une plaque de **verglas** et alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Je ne survécu que le temps que les médecins moldus me fassent une césarienne et sauvent mon bébé. Mon âme est restée sur Terre sous la forme d'un fantôme. Je pouvais voir ceux que j'aimais, mais eux ne pouvaient pas me voir. J'étais prisonnière de ma mort violente et de ma vie inachevée.

Impuissante, j'ai assisté au chagrin de Frederik, anéantie par ma disparition. Aveuglé par sa colère et son chagrin, il s'éloigna de notre bébé qui avait tant besoin de lui. Le jour de mon enterrement, je suis resté auprès de mon mari, à regarder les larmes de Frederik, ces larmes qui déchiraient mon cœur sans vie. J'aurais tant voulu le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Lui être invisible m'était insupportable. Je crois que si nos amis n'avaient pas été là, il serait venu me rejoindre. Cela je ne l'aurai pas accepté. Je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier de lui avoir botté les fesses pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Surtout Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, je pense qu'ils lui ont foutue la trouille de sa vie.

Pendant que Potter et Malfoy réglaient son compte à Frederik, je suis retournée auprès de mon bébé, ma petite Cristal que je n'ai jamais pu serrer dans mes bras. Pendant de longs jours, je lui ai insufflé de rester en vie, car son papa avait besoin d'elle. Pendant que Frederik sombrait, mes amies sont restées auprès de mon bébé et l'ont aidé à rester en vie. Qu'aurais-je fait sans elles ? Ginny, Elanor, Camille et Luna, malgré leurs vies bien remplies, ont mis celles-ci entre parenthèse après ma mort, pour soutenir mon mari et veiller sur ma fille. C'est dans le malheur qu'on reconnait ces vrais amis.

Puis un matin, escorté de Draco Malfoy et d'Harry Potter, Frederik est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital de notre fille. Il a pris délicatement notre fragile princesse dans ses bras et je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois depuis ce jour où je l'ai abandonné. Mon époux lui a parlé de moi, de la femme que j'avais été et de la mère que j'aurai pu être.

Je suis restée de longues heures à leurs côtés, bercé par la voix de Frederik. J'aurais pu les quitter, mon âme était enfin apaisée. Mais je crois que je n'étais pas encore prête à quitter ce monde. J'avais encore des choses à réaliser, mais l'ignorais encore lesquels. J'ai donc laissé mon époux et ma fille a leurs vies et je suis partie vivre ma seconde vie. Une vie d'errance à travers le pays où je fis de nombreuses rencontres : vieux fantômes, dames blanches, âmes en peines et j'en passe. J'ai passé avec eux de longs **entretiens**, chacun m'a parlé de leur vie ou des choses qu'ils avaient vues depuis leur mort.

Au fil du temps, une idée a commencé à germer dans ma tête. J'avais envie d'écrire des histoires sur mes amis et leurs familles. Dans toutes les grandes Histoires, il y avait toujours des petites histoires. Des moments de vies qui méritaient d'être écrit. Après tout j'avais l'éternité pour m'atteler à la tâche. Avant de partir pour mon nouveau projet, je suis passé voir Frederik et ma petite Cristal.

Ma fille avait bien grandie, maintenant Frederik pouvait me voit à travers elle. Depuis peu, une nouvelle femme était rentrée dans leur vie. J'approuvais le choix de Frederik, elle était différente de celle que j'étais, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux sans moi, je pouvais les laisser à leur vie.

Ma nouvelle vie m'attendait à bras ouvert. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un lieu où m'installer et à hanter. Je me suis décidé pour la Tour de l'horloge, celle que les moldus nommaient « Big Ben ». Avec son 96 **mètres** de hauteur et une vue imprenable sur la ville, j'avais l'impression d'être le fantôme la plus importante de Londres. Ce qui sera le cas bien des années plus tard.

Les premières années, j'ai rédigé les histoires récoltées lors du début de ma vie de fantôme. Puis, au fil des années, de nombreux fantômes sont venus me rendre visite et m'ont raconté à leur tour, les histoires qu'ils avaient vu.

Chaque jour, chacune d'elle m'en apprit un peu plus sur mes amis et les différents membres de leurs familles.

Ce sont toutes ces histoires que vous découvrirez au fil du temps dans ce recueil que j'ai nommé « les Chroniques du quotidien des sorciers »…

Les années ont passé.

Un nouvel homme est entré dans ma vie. Ensemble, nous sommes heureux, veillant de loin sur ceux que nous avions aimés, les aidants les uns après les autres à gagner la lumière…

Avec le temps, je me dis que cette mauvaise idée, était au final une bonne idée, elle m'aura permis de veiller sur les miens.

Alors n'ayez plus peur de mes semblables car nous sommes là pour vous aider et vous guider, nous sommes vos Anges Gardiens….


End file.
